1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch guard for restricting the operation of a rocker type electric wall switch.
2) Description of Related Art
The problem of the inadvertent operation of an electric wall switch and the resulting problems caused by connecting or disconnecting domestic electrical circuits is well known.
In the prior art, the typical method of preventing the inadvertent operation of an electric wall switch has been to apply a strip of adhesive tape that would prevent the operation of the electric switch and would also serve as a reminder that the particular switch was to remain in a preset condition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,660, a guard is disclosed for use with a circuit breaker switch that would only allow the circuit to be turned on with a finger and would not allow the circuit to be turned off except with the aid of a specially designed tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,120 discloses a switch guard that that is positioned on top of a conventional toggle type electric wall switch so that the toggle switch may not be operated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,759 discloses a flat protective cover for a rocker switch that is attached to the rocker switch using hook and loop fasteners that are widely available as Velcro® fasteners. The protective cover has two holes positioned over one arm of the rocker switch and two holes over the other arm of the rocker switch. An implement or tool is used to operate the rocker arm switch once the cover is fastened in place with the hook and loop fasteners.